Cruel intentions
by UltimateCTJ
Summary: DM/HG Une Hermione transformé en femme fatal, un Drago encore plus dechainé...des jeux et des paris pervers...deux prefets en chef...de l'amour de la haine...drogue alcool sex ... ils sont prets a tout pour gagner....
1. Prologue

CHAPITRE 1 lonely

Hermione vivait depuis maintenant 1mois dans un appartement seule, 1 mois cela signifiait le nombre de jour depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis l'assasinat sauvage qu'ils avaient subit !  
rien qu'a cette pensée hermione senti ses yeux humides et ses point se serrer...

" je vous vengerai "

Elle avait envie de retrouver ses amis mais avait decidé de ne rien leur dire a propos de ses parents. Elle n'en parlerait a personne.  
Elle detournerait leur attention en devenant une autre, s'il il n'y avait pas un sujet tout nouveau sur elle, ils devineraient qu'elle allait mal !  
Un mois, il lui restait un mois pour devenir une autre, mais laquelle ? Elle se dit que le cliché de la stupide girl elle n'arriverait a le faire croire a personne, la fille renfermé...non on allait lui poser trop de question, la junkie...LES DROGUES !! OH MON DIEU !! (jsui mdr), la femme fatal...elle etait pas encore tout a fait femme. Elle opta pour le mystere, elle serait un melange de tout, refermé mais pas trop juste laissait planer le mystere, sexy mais classe, devergondé mais pas depravé.

Il fallait qu'elle change, qu'elle fasse l'impasse sur son passé. Qu'elle renaisse.

Et sa transformation allé commencé. Mais se serait juste une moyen, un leurre pour caché son desespoire et sa tristesse au yeux de tous.

Demain elle commencerait a mangé l'heritage

Bon chapitre tres court mais les long chapitre m'assome !! mais c'est un petit apperçut ;) et puis je pourrais vous en postez plus souvent si j'ai moins a ecrire...

je vais mettre des titre chansons qui colle bien avec certain passages donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Si le systeme des chansons vous plait je continurai...

Grox Bisowwww a toussss et a touteeee


	2. Pulsions materialistes

CHAP 2 pulsion materialiste

(snow patrol - Never gonna fall in love again)

Hermione se reveilla la boule au ventre, mais bien decider a ne pas se laisser abattre.  
Elle se doucha mis un jean et debardeur noir avec une paire tong havaïanas noir pris un petit dejeuner et partis en direction du centre ville.

Elle decida qu'il fallait qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur en tout premier. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle se laisser faire.  
1h30 plus tard elle avait les cheveux lisse qui lui arrivait sous les epaule et une petite frange. Elle sortie ravie de sa nouvelle coiffure et partie en direction de boutique d'habits.  
Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée dans les magasins et revint chez elles les bras chargés de sacs. Elle avait eu quelques petites pulsion materialiste au niveau des sacs et des chaussures. Elle s'etait offerte deux paires d'escarpins cavalli, realisant bien apres qu'elle ne savait pas marché en talon et qu'a poudlard elle ne pourrait pas les porter, puis avait acheter un sac en cuire, des robes et des jean de haute-couture se disant qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens pour se genre de choses.  
Elle rangea tout ses achat et constata qu'il n'etait que 4h. Elle se mit donc a faire les menage dans tout l'appartement quand elle vit une lettre sur la table de son salon.

" Hermione,

Ron et moi esperons que tu vas bien ! Nous avons appris par ta tante que tu avais demenagé et a fait suivre notre lettre a ta nouvelle adresse ! (tu aurais pu nous l'a donné !) On aimerais bien te rendre visite mais tu sais ce que c'est avec l'ordre et ma quete je n'ai pas trop de temps, je suis arrivé hier au terrier et j'ai beaucoup de chose a te raconter mais par lettre ça n'est pas prudent tu sais ce que c"est !  
Je voudrais aussi te parler de ginny, je n'arrive pas a la comprendre ! vous etes compliqués vous les filles ! En attendant la rentrée avec impatience pour te retrouver Ron et moi pensons a toi on t'embrasse avec tous notre amour (surtout ron je pense)

tendrement

harry"

Hermione avait un sourire sur les levres et des larmes sur les joues. Cela lui remonté le moral de savoir que des personnes pensaient à elle, mais en meme temps toutes les personnes qu'elles aimaient été loin d'elle. Et elle ne pourrait les rejoindre que lorsqu'elle serait pretes physiquement et mentalement, quand sa transformation serait achevé.

Elle decida tout de meme que demain elle irai sur le chemain de travers car il y a des etapes de sa transformation que seule la magie peut realisé.

voila c'est tout !! j'esserai de vous faires des chapitre un peux plus long !


	3. Derek

CHAP 3

CHAP 3

C'est une belle journée pensa hermione, elle avait hate de se retrouver sur le chemin de travers. Elle se dirigea directement j'ai « Wiz'body » s'en prendre la peine de s'arrete d'en d'autre magasin elle ne voulait pas etre reconnu.

« - Bonjour je viens pour une epilation magique et pour la totale au niveau des soins.

Bien, cabine n°7 quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous.

Merci. »

Hermione partie legerement nerveuse, c'etait la premiere fois qu'elle prenait réellement soin d'elle et d'apres parvati et padma c'etait une torture mais il faut souffrir pour etre belle. Jouer la bimbo epilé ne plaisait pas du tout a hermione mais il fallait bien qu'elle passe par là.

Un jeune homme rentra alors dans la piece ou hermione attendait en serviette.

« - Bonjour je m'appelle Derek je vais m'occuper de vous.

Mais…mais vous etes…enfin jveux dire…vous….homme !!

Qu'elle perspicacité ! Cela vous derange-t'il ? dit(il sur un ton de defi (alors faits toi epilé par un homme si t'es une vrai femme mdr)

Non pas du tout ! legerement rouge de timidité. Elle remarqua aussi ses trait fin qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, ses yeux bleu-gris. A l'exception pres de ses cheveux noir, il aurait pu etre la replique de malfoy plus agé. Son regard resta figé quelque minutes sur Derek, malheureusement pour ellen il s'en apperçut assez rapidement.

Je sais que je suis beau mais tout de meme ! Regarder les gens comme ça ne se fait pas !

Quoi ! Euh ! Beau ! Non mais vous vous embrassez la main combien de fois par jour vous !? Vous me faisiez juste penser a quelqu'un ! Rien de plus !

Etes vous élève a Poudlard ?

Euh Oui

Alors je dois surement vous rappelez mon cher petit frere Drago !

QUOI !? Drago est votre frere !?

Oui enfin ma famille et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou ! La preuve il fait comme si il etait fils unique !

Et comment se fait il qu'un digne malfoy se retrouve a travailler dans un institut de beauté ??

J'adore torturé les jolie femme !! A ces mots il tira d'un coup sec sur la bande de cire qu'il avait appliqué sur la jambe d'Hermione…

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE !! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI !!

Il faut souffrir pour etre belle ! »

Apres avoir passé 2h a l'institut Hermione resortit la peau douce, manucuré, les moindre poils avaient été traqué, elle fut bien contente de cette transformation. Elle ne ressemblait plus a une petite brune avec une touffe de cheveux brun enmeles. Elle etait une belle jeune fille au forme avantageuse avec de jolie cheveux blonds et soeyux des mains impecable.

Mais l'apparence etait la premiere partie de sa transformation. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'attaque a son attitude.


	4. Granger ou McBeth ?

CHAP 4

CHAP 4

Dans 2 semaines se serait la rentrée. Hermione était nerveuse mais il fallait quelle soit prête à affronter ses amis. Son attitude, il fallait qu'elle soit plus dur et mystérieuse, il ne fallait plus qu'elle soit la miss je sait tout qui se met à pleurer des qu'on la traite de sang de bourbe, non, il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle soit blindée, insensible à toute cruauté et qu'elle arrive à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion, sans pour autant devenir méchante et aigri.

Elle pensa alors Derek et ce dit que l'évocation de ce nom servirait à fermer la bouche de Malfoy ! Elle avait hâte, oh oui elle était impatiente….

Le lendemain Hermione se leva pris uen douche un ptit dej', elle appliqua son maquillage gris noir avec la formule que lui avait expliqué Derek, mis un des jeans qu'elle s'etait offerte, un pull en maille noir bien confortable, des escarpin noir cavalli, elle enfila son trench pris son sac et claqua la porte de chez elle en direction du 12 squard grimmaud.

Il fallait qu'elle ai un coup d'essaie avant la rentré. Elle pris un taxi et 30 minute plus tard elle etait devant une porte en bois legerment moisie. Elle sonna.

« - Le mot de passe ?

Tonks ??

Ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

Je le sais ça ! Mais c'est toi Tonks ?!

Le mot de passe ?

Euh je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais c'est moi ! C'est Hermione ! »

Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaît Rogue, Lupin et M. Weasley baguette levée.

« - WoWoWo !! Du calme ce n'est que moi !

Comment peut on en etre sur ? demanda lupin

Si j'avais etait un mangemort je n'aurait pas pu mettre une pied ne serait-ce que sur le palier. J'ai vu Tonks installer se sortilege l'été dernier !

Pourtant, vous ne ressemblez en aucun cas à Miss Granger ! L'imitation est de mauvais gout ! vous devriez vous enlaidir se serait plus vraisemblable ! dit Rogue

Oh comme c'est aimable Professeur ! Mais je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas decouvert l'utilité du shampoing !!

C'est bon c'est Hermione dit Harry qui venait d'arriver. Baisser vos baguettes !! Il courut vers Hermione et l'a pris dans ces bras.

Oh Harry tu m'as maqué !

Toi aussi Mione ! Allez viens, Ron, ginny tout le monde est là. »

Ils se dirigerent alors tous vers la cuisine, avec des regards en coin pour Hermione qui pensa que pour l'apparence, elle avait parfaitement réussi sa transformation….

Arriver dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude Mme Weasley lui sauta dessus en lui demandant si elle avait faim, si elle allait bien…

« - Mais je vais bien ! Mon appartement est 30minutes en voiture d'ici ! Je vais bien ! »

Depuis la fin des cours Hermione n'avait revu aucune personne possedant des pouvoir magique. Alors la revoir ainsi, totalement changer, pouvre faire une choc.

« - Mione je peux te parler ? demanda timidement Ron

Biensur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Non je veux dire en privé…

Oh, oui aucun probleme. Ils partirent alors tout les deux en direction de la chambre de Ron et Harry.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

He bien c'est quoi cette tenue !!

Oh … dit Hermione sous le choc, se ressaisissant…Je ne vois pas ou est le probleme !

Tu …tu ne vois pas ou est le probleme !! Mais regarde toi avec tes talons et ton maquillage ! tu ressemble a une traînée ! Et ne parlons pas de ta coiffure !

C'est a ce moment que Ron se reçut une gifle magistral, Hermione descendit en trombe les escaliers et se retrouva face a 6 paires d'yeux la fixant avec un air interrogateur…

Je suis désolée je dois partir

Mais Hermione tu viens d'arriver ! dit Harry

Oui et je suppose que LES TRAINES DANS MON GENRE N'ONT RIEN A FAIRE ICI !! criât –elle pour que Ron l'entende.

Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ! demanda Ginny

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et partie furieuse retournant chez elle a pied ce qui lui pris une heure. Arrivait chez elle, elle jeta ses talons qui lui avait torturé les pieds.

Mais pour qui il se prend celui la !

Puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

Hermione connaissait bien cette voix… elle se retourna complètement abasourdi.

Professeur Dumbeldore ! Mais qu'est ce que… comment ?

Oh ne vous souciez pas de ça ! Connaissez vous Eléonore et Andrew McBeth ?

Non, jamais entendu parler

Bon si je suis là ce soir, deux semaines avant la rentré c'est qu'il faut que je vous annonce une nouvelle qui risque d'etre vraiment choquante alors asseyez vous chère demoiselle…

Professeur que se passe t'il ?

Bien, je sais que vos parents sont décédés il y a peut de temps, ne me demandez pas comment se fait il que je le sache, ce n'est vraiment pas important !… Hermione sentit ses yeux devenir humide rien que de penser à cette tragédie… Cependant il ne s'agissait pas de vos vrais parents Miss Granger.

Qu QUOI !!

Vous avez était abandonné lorsque vous aviez deux mois… Eléonore et Andrew sont comment dire… l'égale de la famille Malfoy aussi riche et puissant mais eux œuvre pour le bien. Ils sont chacun d'une lignée de sang pur et autant dire qu'ils sont très influents mais terriblement discret !

Vous voulez dire que je suis riche de sang pur et que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas vécu avec mes parents biologiques ? !

Oui et vos vraie parents sont en vie et espère vous voire des ce soir.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Si il tienne tant a vous voir c'est que leur jour sont compté…Voldemort….

Je vois… ai – je des frères et sœurs ?

Effectivement vous avez un frère, il s'appelle Liam et a 23 ans

Pourquoi l'on t'il garder lui ! et pas moi ? !

Hermione vous etes une sorcière puissante…très puissante plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginé ! Si vous étiez resté avec votre vraie famille votre vie aurait eté en danger… Une magie aussi pure que la votre aurait causé beaucoup de rumeur dans le monde sorcier….Pour votre frère c'est un cracmol je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il a dû pouvoir rester chez vos parents….

Donc si j'ai bien compris mon nom n'est pas Granger mais McBeth j'ai un frère de 23 ans et je possède de la magie pure en moi ?

Pour la magie pure je ne sais pas si c'est pour cela que vos parents vous ont abandonnés mais ça me semble être une bonne raison…

Aucune raison n'est valable pour ce genre d'acte ! dit elle rougissante de colère

Bien Miss Granger ou plutot McBeth …

Ne m'appelais pas comme ça !!

Voulez vous voir vos vrais parents ?

Mais parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, ces gens sont des étrangers !

Je suis tout a fait d'accord mais soyons honnête vous avez dilapider l'argent de votre héritage, vous sombrez dans la déprime et êtes en froid avec l'ordre ! Vous n'avez pas acheté vos fournitures et regardez l'état de votre appartement…. Vous avez besoin d'aide !

Il est vrai qu'Hermione s'était complètement laissé allé… Son appartement était une porcherie, elle qui était tellement propre et ordonné, elle avait mangé entièrement l'héritage des Granger en un mois et ne savait plus vers qui se tournait….

Elle se mis soudainement a pleurer… ne sachant pas pour quel raison, la mort de ses parents ou la peur de l'inconnue, la joie d'avoir de nouveau une famille ou son nouveau statue, elle était complètement perdue.

Je prend mes affaires laisser moi un instant. Dit elle a Dumbeldore.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grosses valises et un énorme sac de voyage ainsi que le panier de pattenrond. Elle se retourna une fois sur son appartement et claqua la porte. Elle se tourna vers Dumbeldore et lui demanda :

Ou habitent ils ?

Sur les hauteurs dans une propriété retirée.

Mon frère sera là ?

Non, mais quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien y habite depuis peut…

Sur ces paroles pour le moins étrange Dumbeldore rétréci les bagages d'Hermione et il transplanere jusqu'à la propriété des McBeth.

Voilaaaaa !! Alors alors …. J'attends vos review !

GROS BISOUS


	5. on echange les rôles

Chapitre 5 :

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione mis un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se trouvait devant un magnifique manoir. A leur arrivée le Gigantesque portail s'ouvrit tout seul leur laissant l'accès au chemin en gravier bordé par deux haies de cyprès.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle marchait silencieusement a coté de Dumbeldore mais tout ce bousculé dans sa tête. Se fut le bruit de la sonnette qui la fit sortirent de ses pensées.

Bonsoir Eléonore

Dumbeldore ! Le visage de la femme s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçu Hermione a cote de lui. Entrez, Andrew est au salon avec notre jeune ami.

Je ne peux pas resté, je suis désolé… il se tourna alors vers Hermione… Aller Miss je sais que vous êtes courageuse et vous ne serez pas seule !

C'est vous qui le dite ! Au revoir Professeur.

Hermione entra et se plaça a coté de sa mère sans un regard pour le professeur qui était en train d'agrandir ses bagages dans le hall d'entrée.

Bon hé bien au revoir Eléonore, Hermione on se verra a Poudlard.

Eléonore ferma la porte et regarda Hermione, elle la prit dans ses bras si brusquement qu'Hermione faillit perdre l'équilibre :

Heu ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez la !

Oh ! je suis désolée Rosa !

Pardon comment m'avez-vous appelé !?

Euh… Rosa

JE M'APPELLE HERMIONE ! dit elle furieuse

Oh pardonne moi, a ta naissance nous t'avons appelé Rosa mais tes faux on du te donner un autre nom je suppose.

Mes…mes faux parents ?! VOUS êtes mes faux parents ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appelez « maman » !

Ecoute je suis désolée, je sais que c'est dur mais durant 17 ans je n'ai fait que penser a toi, tu es ma petite fille ! Celle que j'ai du abandonnée et aujourd'hui tu es bien là, devant moi ! Pour moi c'est incroyable ! Alors je peux comprendre que tu me déteste mais je ne compte pas prendre la place des Grangers dans ton cœur mais j'aimerai bien retrouvé la place qui m'ai du dans ta vie. Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas m'appelais maman mais pour le moment tutoie moi et appelle moi Eléonore ! La seule chose que je souhaite c'est te garder avec nous dans notre famille !

Bien qu'elle était énervée Hermione fut touché des paroles de sa mère, finalement peut être que c'était des gens bien….

Bon on va voir ce qu'on faire mais je t'en pris appelle moi Hermione et non Rosa !

Bien, mais il va falloir que tu changes de nom

Pourquoi !!,

Notre invité te connais et Granger rime avec sang de bourbe, bien que je trouve sa toute a fait déplacé, le nom McBeth fait trembler et est respecté, tu sera aidé dans la vie avec ce nom.

Mais cette famille m'a abandonné a cause de ce nom !

Mais maintenant tu as la possibilité de défendre ce nom. Suis moi j'ai deux personne a te présenter !

Hermione suivi Eléonore dans le salon, elle etait assez nerveuse de se trouvait face a son père et leur invité.

Eléonore ouvrit les deux portes du salon et se plaça derrière Hermione.

Andrew, Drago, je vous présentes Hermione Granger, qui sera maintenant Hermione McBeth.

Hermione se sentit défaillir a la vue de Drago ! C'est impossible se disait –elle ! Je fais un cauchemar !

Ma cherie ! Viens que je te regarde ! Son père avait les larmes aux yeux en admirant sa fille.

Oh Granger ! Comme on se retrouve !

Maintenant c'est McBeth cheri ! Au fait tu as le bonjour de Derek… je suis sur que tu sais de qui je veux parler ! Hermione pris un malin plaisir a lui répondre, il allait voir qui elle était maintenant !

Ne m'appelle pas chéri ! espèce de sang de bourbe !

OHHHHH DRAGO !! comment oses tu !? s'écria Eléonore

C'est l'habitude désolé nora ! dit Drago

Drago il faut que je parle avec Andrew tu veux bien montrer sa chambre a Hermione et monter ses valises s'il te plait !?

Bien dit Drago plus énervé que jamais !

Drago suivi d'Hermione souleva ses valises d'un coût de baguette et commencèrent a monté dans les étages.

Alors « McBeth » comme ça t'es une sang pur ?!

Faut croire que mon sang aussi pur que le tien !

Peut être mais tu pus toujours la moldue !

A ces paroles Hermione fit un magnifique croche pâte à Drago qui perdit l'équilibre et laissa tombé lourdement les affaires d'Hermione dans les escaliers du 3eme étages.

Mais regarde ce que t'as fais espèce d'empoté !

Hé ! si tu m'avais pas fait tombé j'aurais pas relâcher mon sort !

C'est ma faute en plus !!

C'est bon je vais t'aider arrête de me crier dessus !

Ils se baissèrent et ramassèrent les affaires d'Hermione

Dis moi Granger, sa ne te dérange pas que je garde ce nom ?

Non je m'en fous !

Donc dis moi, depuis quand tu as des goûts de luxe ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !?

Armani, Cavalli, Chloé, Chanel…. Tu ne t'embêtes pas !

Je suis aussi riche que toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais !

C'est sur…

Ils finirent de monter encore un étage et arrivèrent au 4eme

Bon voila ta chambre, celle a gauche au bout du couloir c'est les parents et celle en face de la tienne c'est la mienne.

Genial ! Quelle poisse !!

Des filles tueraient pour avoir ce que tu as alors ne te plaint pas !

Je me plaint parc que ta chambre et juste en face de la mienne et voir ta tête tout les jours cela me donne envie de vomir !

Granger arrête de me parler et prend un bonbon a la menthe !

Mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

Ouai ouai…Drago rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Hermione rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Elle avait une chambre des milles et une nuit ce qui était très bizarre puisque cela ne collait pas du tout avec le style année 30 du manoir. Il était un peut plus de 17h, elle rangea ses affaires, accrocha quelques photo d'Harry et Ron bien qu'elle n'était pas prête a lui pardonner de si tôt. Puis elle voulut écrire une lettre a Harry mais se dit que de toute façon ils se verraient dans deux semaines.

Elle mit son Ipod et mit la musique a fond dans ses oreilles. Elle tomba sur the scientist de Colplay mais si elle voulait pleurer c'était l'idéal ! Elle changea et mis alors Heartbeat de Nneka, elle commença a danser timidement tout en enlevant son haut pour se mettre en pyjama, elle bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique, une fois déshabillé elle revêtis son débardeur et un shorty tout en continuant a danser, les musiques défilaient dans ses oreilles et elle se sentait bien. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par le rythme de la musique de Kreesha Turner en se déchaînant dans sa chambre. C'est à ce moment que Drago Malfoy décida d'entrer …

Granger qu'est ce que tu fou !! Ça fait quinze fois que je tape ! On doit…

Il s'arrêta et aperçut Hermione dans un ensemble débardeur et shorty de couleur prune, il laissa parcourir son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière elle avait bien changé… Cette coiffure lui aller a ravir et apparemment son style vestimentaire c'était amélioré et son physique … rien que de la détailler Drago en avait des sueurs, elle avait un corps mince et tonique un ventre plat une jolie poitrine… Il vu qu'elle avait un piercing au nombril, une petite pierre noir avec un petite fée qui pendait…. Il sortit alors de sa rêverie « putain c'est a granger que tu penses là !! » Jusqu'à présent il était resté sur le seuil de la porte et sans aucune gêne il rentra avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres…

Il lui retira alors violement un écouteur :

Alors Granger, on ne répond pas quand je t'appelle !

Hé ! Mais sort ! Qui ta permis d'entrée !!

ça fait quinze fois que frappe !! Tu compte allez dîner dans cette tenue ??

Non figure toi que les pantalons ça existe !

Très chère, tu apprendras que dans les familles riches on s'habille classe pour le dîner ! Mais bon … On ne peut pas t'en vouloir de ne pas s'avoir… N'est ce pas Granger ?

Sort d'ici de suite dit elle les larmes au yeux…

Oh on a fait pleuré le pauvre bébé a sa maman …. Snif snif… tu me dégoûtes Granger ! Fais en sorte que je n'ai plus a remettre les pieds dans ta chambre pour faire le messager car si il y a une prochaine fois… je serai beaucoup moins aimable !

Hermione lui prit le nerf du cou entre son pouce et son index ce qui eu pour réaction de faire se tordre de douleur Drago, et tandis qu'elle le tenait fermement elle lui dit :

Et moi Malfoy, suis-je assez aimable ? Si je te reprends à m'espionner, tu le regretteras !

Laaaaache moiii ! Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle le fasse et se libera de son étreinte et pris Hermione a la gorge d'une main, tout en se collant a elle, il lui dit : Refais ça et tu risque de le regrettais amèrement dit il en passant sa main le long de la cuisse d'Hermione qui frissonna. Il la relâcha et partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il était 18h00.

Hermione se retrouva dans sa chambre en train de se masser la gorge… Il faut que je joue sur un autre terrain, il a trop de force, je vais m'attaquer a autre chose…

A 19h00 Hermione était enfin prête pour son premier dîner en compagnie de ses vrais parents. Elle porté une robe noir en cache –cœur, elle avait relever ses cheveux en chignon décoiffé et avait un collier de perle blanche avec des chaussures a talon noir. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Malfoy.

Granger, tu a trouvé ta robe dans une boutique de fripe ou quoi ?

A vrai dire c'est une Chanel… met toi a la page Malfoy ! Et elle parti sans lui accorder aucune attention, bien que dans son smoking elle l'ait trouvé particulièrement craquant ! Ils descendirent les marches ensemble et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger ou les attendaient les parents.

Bien nous allons commencer a manger ! dit Andrew

Hermione et Drago que diriez vous d'aller chercher vos fournitures ensemble demain ? proposa Eléonore.

Oh c'est-à-dire que …. Drago chercher une excuse mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Oh mais en faite…je n'ai pas d'argent…dit elle gênée.

Ma fille ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Andrew. Tu connais la richesse de notre famille ! Nous te donnerons tous ce dont tu as besoin demain !

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, apparemment les parents McBeth ne connaissait pas la rancœur qui unissait Drago et Hermione. Demain, elle allait montrer à Malfoy ce qu'une Hermione riche pouvait se permettre…

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, elle trouva une lettre de Drago lui disant de la rejoindre à 00h00. Toute la soirée, cela lui trotta dans la tête, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ??

Lorsque les douze coups furent sonnés elle allait prendre la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparente drago vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille… Hermione était sous le choc et ne laissa rien paraître, elle rentra dans la chambre comme si de rien était.

Alors la fouine on peut savoir ce que tu me veux ?

J'ai un pari à te proposer… mais laisse moi une minute pour me changer. Quand Drago revint quelques minutes après, Hermione posa enfin sa question qui lui brûler les lèvres :

Lequel ?

Toutes les 2 minutes on doit boire un verre de whisky pur feu, celui qui laisse tomber le premier a perdu.

Quels sont les enjeux ?

Si je gagne… tu oublis ton nom et ne le dis a personne a Poudlard.

Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

Demain jusqu'à minuit je suis ton esclave.

Marché conclut.

Hermione avait accepté car durant sa déprime elle et le whisky étaient devenus de bonne copine. Au bout du dixième verres Hermione sentit son estomac l'a brûlé… Elle demanda à Drago :

Pourquoi tu veux que j'oublis mon nom ? Cela te fait tant peur de ne plus être le plus riche de Poudlard ?!

Pas du tout, ma richesse, ça fait un moment que j'ai fait une croix dessus !

C'est-à-dire ?

Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ohh mais j'ai atteint un point sensible on dirai ! Alors Malfoy, pourquoi habites tu ici ?? Ton popa est ruiné ??

Granger ferme la ou je t'assomme avec la bouteille ! Hermione pris la bouteille et fini cul sec le whisky qu'il restait au fond, sou l'œil halluciné de Drago.

Assez jouer dit Hermione…. Pourquoi vis tu chez moi ?!

Hey ! Je n'y crois pas ! T'as finis ma bouteille ! Non mais tu te prend pour qui !

Oh je t'en paillerais une autre, c'est bon tu va pas pleurer !

Il prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna violement hors de la sa chambre et la traînant jusqu'à son lit, il la fit basculer et lui dit le visage a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre :

Si j'avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas résisté ! Mais tu pu trop l'alcool !

Qu…Quoiii ! Je suis bien mieux que toutes tes pétasses de Poudlard !

Tiens donc et pourquoi ça ?

J'ai la classe et l'argent dit elle en titubant.

C'est ça… Sur ce, Drago laissa Hermione seul et alla dormir. Il l'entendit vomir au milieux de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne ne se souvenant plus trop des dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle alla prendre une douche, mis un pull en cachemire gris et un slim avec des chaussures grises et descendis déjeuner. Elle trouva Malfoy assis a la table en train de beurré ses tartines.

Alors Granger, bien dormis ? dit il un sourire mesquin au lèvres…

Génial, écoute moi le blondinet, ne me cherche pas ! Surtout pas le matin ! On va s'ignorer je vais manger et remonter me coucher !

Oh mais certainement pas ! Miss je sais tout aurait elle oublier qu'elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de voir achetez les fournitures aujourd'hui avec moi ?

Hé merde ! Très bien dit Hermione avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres dans 1h30 dans le hall d'entrée. Elle mangea en vitesse et alla retrouver sa mère avant de partir avec drago.

Eléonore ?

Oui, entre Hermione. Sa mere se trouvait près d'un feu de cheminé avec une tasse de café et un gros livre. Hermione savait maintenant d'où lui venait cette passion dévorante pour la lecture.

Bonjour, je voulais savoir comment je doit faire pour mes achats car je n'ai pas d'argent…

Tiens voila pour toi, passe une bonne journée ma chérie !

Toi aussi, elle partit et dans l'encadrement de la porte elle se retourna et dit a sa mère : Tu sais, j'adore lire…moi aussi.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse et Hermione disparut. Elle arriva dans le hall et mis une cape noir de sorcière, pris ses lunettes aviator et un sac Hermès. Drago l'attendait.

On avait dit 1h30 Granger ! Pas 2h !

Tais toi …lui dit elle en passant sans même le regarder.

J'hallucine !! Gran… Granger !!

Et ils partirent tout les deux en direction du chemin de travers, Hermione bien décidée a rendre Malfoy jaloux de sa nouvelle situation et Malfoy bien décidé a montré a Hermione que faire partie de ce milieu…. Ce payait très cher…

Voilaaa finiiiii ! J'ai hâte de finir le chapitre 6 car les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer a Poudlard !!

Gros bisous !


	6. Shopping, attaque, rentrée prematuré

Chap 6

Chap 6

Hermione et Drago marchaient silencieusement l'un a coté de l'autre, après d'interminable minute Hermione prit la parole

Pourquoi habitues tu chez moi Malfoy ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ?

C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire ? Je n'aurais qu'un mot a dire a mes parents pour que tu sois expulsé !

Ohhh et j'aimerai bien savoir quoi ! dit il en rigolant.

Je vais leur résumé mes 6 années a Poudlard en 3 mot : sang – de – bourbe

Pourquoi tu veux savoir Granger ?

He bien on dirait que mon argument t'a fait changé d'avis ! Je veux savoir pour connaître la raison pour laquelle un futur mangemort dort en face de ma chambre !

Je ne serai pas mangemort !

Ohhh Voldy trouve que ta blondeur fait tache dans ses rangs ! Comme c'est bête !

Drago saisit Hermione par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre le mur, celle-ci ne pu retenir un petit cri de douleur au contact de la pierre glacé. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sente son souffle dans son coup et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

Mon père a violé ma mère, la torturé tout un week-end et l'a laissé crevé de soif dans les cachots pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. J'ai assisté a tout ça, je me suis enfui, j'ai erré pendant deux jours puis des mangemort m'ont retrouvé et m'ont reconduis au manoir de mon père. Il m'a torturé pendant 3 jours, il voulait que je lui dise ou j'avais était qui j'avais vu, comme il a vu que je ne dirait rien il a décidé de s'en prendre a des personnes que j'aime étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, Pansy a été capturé, il l'a violé et l'a dévisagé sous mes yeux. J'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire, a ce moment la Dumbeldore est arrivé et je ne me souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé, je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard a Ste Mangouste.

Dumbeldore m'a expliqué que pansy avait était brûlé sur toute la partie gauche du visage et Lucius lui avait coupé deux doigts de la main droite, sans compter toutes les autres blessures, mais elle était tout de même en vie. Il m'a ensuite dit que jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité à Poudlard je devrais rester chez les McBeth. T'es contente ? Maintenant tu sais !

Drago s'éloigna d'Hermione et vit que des larmes coulées le long de ses joues, il l'a regarda et lui dit :

Ta pitié je n'en veux pas et tes larmes encore moins.

Puis il reprit sa marche, Hermione le suivait a quelques mètres derrière lui, parfois il jeté un œil pour voir si elle était toujours là. Sur le trajet qui le séparé du Chaudrons baveur il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fait cela…pourquoi il avait tout dit ? Sans doute avait il besoin d'en parler. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, ça leur faisait un point commun et Drago se sentait apaiser de savoir qu'ici quelqu'un comprenait la douleur qu'il ressentait.

De son coté Hermione était sous le choc, comment un être humain pouvait il être aussi horrible, elle savait a qu'elle point Drago souffrait mais elle ne trouvait rien a lui dire pour le réconforter. Et puis elle aussi allait mal, il le savait et ça n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait était tendre avec elle ! Pourquoi devrait elle être aimable après l'enfer qu'elle a vécu a cause de lui ?! Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle comprenait sa douleur néanmoins, elle se dit qu'il faudrait être peut être moins dur que prévu avec lui…

Ils arrivèrent devant le chaudron baveur et Hermione proposa à Drago une bierraubeure avant de commencer leurs achats :

Malfoy prend une table, je vais chercher les bières.

Si tu veux. Hermione revint quelques minutes plu tard.

Alors dit elle le sourire aux lèvres, on commence par quoi ?

J'en sais rien et ça m'est égale.

Tu m'a clairement fais comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de pitié, alors ne te comporte pas comme si tu en cherchait !

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?! dit il énervé

Alors je te propose qu'avant de s'occupé des fournitures, on aille faire du shopping ! dit elle en ignorant sa question.

Si tu veux. Il faut que je m'achète un costume.

Bien ben tu pourras m'aider à choisir de nouvelles fringues ! Allez viens on y va.

Ils étaient tout les deux chez le tailleur, Drago entrain de se faire prendre les mesures et Hermione assit dans un fauteuil un verre de champagne à la main.

Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça !? di Drago

Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ! Ne te plaint pas si tu te piques avec les aiguilles !

Très drôles ! T'as pas autre chose a faire que me regardait !

Dans l'immédiat pas vraiment ! Je t'attends pour choisir des affaires, bien que j'aie déjà un goût sublime en matière d'habit dit elle en rigolant. Ce qui fit rire Drago.

J'ai peut être l'ai conne avec mon verre de champagne a te regarder, mais en attendant je t'ai fais rire… elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partie regarder certaine robe le laissant seul.

Quelques minutes après Drago rejoint Hermione :

Oublie Granger ! Même avec la plus belle robe du monde tu ressemblerais a un sac ! Et puis ce n'est pas une simple robe qui te fera changer ton image de sang de bourbe !

Drago reçut alors un coup de genou bien placé… et Hermione lui dit :

Et toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es plein de fric… oh excuse moi je voulais dire ruiné, que tu peux tout te permettre !

Je ne suis pas ruiné… Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ma famille volerait en éclat…et ma mère aussi… elle a prévue des ressources pour que je ne manque de rien. Et 17ans de ressource chez un Malfoy c'est plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.

Hum quoi ? La noire…. J'aime bien la noire mais la pourpre n'est pas mal…

Granger tu m'as écouté !?

Hein ? Ah Ouai ! T'es un bourge quoi ! Mais ça je le savais déjà c'est juste pour te faire parler, histoire de t'occuper l'esprit !

Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux m'occuper l'esprit ?

A cet instant Hermione ne savait pas exactement comment lui annoncer le fond de sa pensé, mais Drago reprit :

- Granger c'est toi qui me fais pitié ! Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle et se pencha de sorte que seule Hermione puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui disait : Tu sais Granger une réputation comme la mienne ça se bâtit et ça s'entretient ! Si tu penses qu'avec tes gallions tu va obtenir le respect tu te trompes ! Tu seras toujours la miss – je – sais –tout et la sang de bourbe !

- Oh mais Malfoy ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que le respect ne s'obtient pas avec des gallions, mais pourtant le tien tu l'as acheté… Enfin heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme Harry qui ont gagné honnêtement leur respect ! Elle but d'une gorgée le reste de son verre de champagne et le regarda un sourire légèrement triste qui se perdit sur les lèvres…ce qui troubla Malfoy qui ne lui répondit rien.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout deux vers les cabines d'essayage, et Hermione entreprit d'essayer sa première robe, elle était pourpre, resserré sous les seins pour mettre en valeur la poitrine, avec un décolleté plongeant en V, elle était évasée et s'arrêtée au dessus du genou, il y avait des motifs noir dessus, Hermione mis des talons noir et sortit de la cabine pour ce voir de façon plus commode.

Drago la vie dans cette robe et fut abasourdi par la beauté de la jeune femme, elle avait des courbes parfaites et des yeux magnifiques. Et cette robe…Il en eut des bouffées de chaleurs…

Hermione essaya encore une robe, elle retourna dans la cabine et se changea…les yeux de drago passèrent alors entre le rideau et la cloison de la cabine, il se leva et s'approcha du rideau, il le poussa pour passer sa tete, il vit une Hermione en sous-vêtement en satin noir :

Tu veux peut être que je la remette sur le cintre pour toi ? dit il d'un air amusé

Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Dégage ou je t'en colle une !

Oh mais te gène pas ! Il rentra dans la cabine et se colla contre Hermione. Celle-ci perdit tous ses moyens, elle ne pouvait littéralement plus bougé ! Ben alors Granger ! C'est la promiscuité qui te fait cet effet !

Sort !

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne compte pas me salir les mains !

Il sortit et Hermione remit ses habits en vitesse, elle pensée déjà a comment elle allait se vengé… Mais lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine, elle se trouva devant une scène qui l'a mis hors d'elle. Lucius Malfoy était là. Il tenait sa baguette pointée sur le front de Drago. Bien qu'Hermione n'aime pas beaucoup Drago, elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de sa mère et de Pansy, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

Vous ! Expelliarmus ! Mais Lucius avait été plus rapide et l'avait désarmé avant qu'elle n'est pu le faire.

Tiens ! Mais qui vois je ! Miss McBeth !

Les nouvelles vont vite !

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginé a quel point ! Drago, je ne savais pas que tu avais des fréquentations aussi médiocre ! Hermione senti la colère monté encore un peut plus en elle.

Lucius vous n'avait pas quelque chose d'autre à faire, plutôt qu'essayer de nous faire peur ?!

Granger la ferme ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as une baguette pointée sur le front !

Ah oui excuse moi ! Chochotte !

Drago dit alors Lucius, Tu m'as désobéi, tu as fugué ! Et je ne sais ce que tu as fait comme dégât ! ne m'en veut pas mais il est impossible qu'une tare comme toi puisse vivre ! Tu es aussi faible que ta mère !

Ma mère ! Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Allez y tuer moi ! Je vous en prie mais comptez sur moi pour vous le faire payer et très cher !

Très bien, AVADA….Hermione entendit ces mots, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vite ! Elle n'avait pas de baguette, et ne pouvait rien faire ! A moins que… Elle se concentra, fixa Lucius, elle ne cillé pas, elle tiendrait bon… elle repeté la formule dans sa tete elle savait qu'elle en etait capable… Elle sentait ses yeux bruler et picoter, un vertige commencait a se faire sentir et en un acte desperé elle hurla EXPELIARMUS ! Elle attrapa la baguette de Lucius et la lança à Drago, elle l'entendit prononcer un STUPEFIX et s'effondra au sol. Lucius étant stupefixé, Drago se precipita vers Hermione. Elle etait allongée sur le sol, les yeux clos mais Drago sentit sa respiration chaude et lente. Il écarta une mèche de son visage, elle avait l'air si paisible « tu m'as sauvé la vie Granger… j'ai une dette » Puis il l'a souleva délicatement et transplanerent chez les McBeth.

Mon dieu ! Que s'est il passé !? demanda Eléonore affolée.

Lucius, il m'a retrouvé, Hermione a essayé de le désarmé il a été plus rapide qu'elle mais je crois qu'elle c'est concentré pour le désarmer sans baguette juste avec son mental et ça l'a épuisé, elle s'est évanouie. Je serais sûrement mort sans elle.

Drago posait Hermione sur le sofa quand elle se réveilla une heure après. Sa « mère » s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

Comment te sens tu ?

J'ai mal a la tête mais je vais bien…Puis elle se releva d'un bond et affolé elle dit : Ou est drago ? Drago ! Il est ici ? Il est en vie ?!

Je suis là dit il adossé au mur un sourire amusé sur les lèvres face a l'affolement de la gryffondor.

Pourquoi tu souris ?! dis Hermione

Pour rien... Je monte dans ma chambre.

Drago attend, dit Nora, il faut que tu ailles voir Andrew…tu sais pour…

Je sais.

Drago monta les marches et Hermione resta un peut déçue.

- Combien de temps je suis restée évanouie ?

- Environ une heure, tu étais un peux agitée, je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas !

- Merci, Qu'est ce que Andrew et Drago doivent voir ensemble ?

- Si Lucius a retrouvé son fils, c'est qu'il n'est plus en sécurité, les aurors l'ont retrouvé dans le magasin mais il a tellement de relation qu'il évitera sans mal Azkaban ! Il va falloir trouver une solution pour pouvoir mieux vous protégez.

- Comment ça « vous » ?

- Drago et toi

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Il a vu t'as petite démonstration sans baguette, et il sait quel sang coule dans tes veines….imagine l'étendue de tes pouvoir ! Il va falloir que tu t'entraine sans baguette ! Tu a l'air doué… D'après Drago tu as du potentiel !

- Ah bon il a dit ça ?

- Oui et que sans toi il serait mort, tu lui as sauvé la vie !

Hermione et sa mère se dirigèrent vers une des salles de bains et Eléonore lui donna une potion pour son mal de tête. Ensuite Hermione monta dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'apperçut qu'elle etait toujours vetue de la robe qu'elle avait essayé, puis elle regarda son lit et vit un gros paquet et une enveloppe. Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit une robe verte foncé, couleur emeuraude en soie, SUBLIME ! Elle prit ensuite l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouver une petite note :

« Tu n'as aucun goût en matière de mode, le vert t'iras mieux que le pourpre ! Décidément faut tout t'apprendre ! Ton apprentissage commence demain !

PS : Merci…

DM »

Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, son apprentissage ? … Et puis cette robe… elle était magnifique ! Elle sortit de la chambre et frappa à la porte de Drago mais personne ne repondit. Elle passa sa journée a dormir, son mal de tête n'étant pas toute a fait partit. Le soir elle s'habilla pour aller dîner, elle avait mis sa robe pourpre mais finalement décida de mettre celle que Drago lui avait offert, c'était une robe bustier avec un liseré argent sur les contours.

Elle arriva la dernière a table ses parents et Drago l'attendaient, celui-ci s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain lorsqu'il l'a vu ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

« - Hermione tu es sublime dis son père

Merci, une personne spéciale m'a offerte cette robe.

Bien Hermione Drago il faut que nous vous parlions de quelque chose, avec ce qui c'est passé au magasin, je pense que Lucius Malfoy est une menace trop grande pour que vous restiez ici… Donc Eléonore et moi avons décidé en accord avec Dumbeldore que vous vous rendriez à Poudlard demain en fin de matinée avec un portoloin, pour les fournitures elle vous seront envoyées, je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est mieux comme ça ! Je tiens à vos vies !

Bien dirent Hermione et Drago.

J'espere que vous ne nous en voulez pas ? dit Nora

Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! N'est ce pas Drago ?

Bien sur, je comprends !

Le dîner se passa normalement, Hermione sortit dans le parc qui appartenait, a la propriété, elle ne l'avait jamais visité, mais la nuit tout paraissait figé, elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda quelques instants les étoiles, elle pensa alors a ses parents, elle avait enfouit sa douleur de sorte a ne plus y penser, mais tout resurgissait d'un coup, trop d'émotions, trop de souvenirs, Hermione s'étouffait avec ses sanglots, elle n'arrivait plus a respirer, elle se laissa tombé sur les genou, les graviers lui égratignant ceux ci, elle avait tellement mal, l'oxygène lui manquer, elle sentait son cœur se brisé, ses larmes coulées, sa vue se troubler, elle voulait crier de toute ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortait.

Puis elle sentie quelqu'un derrière elle l'attraper par la taille et la relever, elle était toujours dos a cette personne qui lui paraissait si réconfortent ! Avec son bras qui encerclé sa taille il l'attira contre son torse, Hermione étant toujours en pleure, en manque d'oxygène, sentit quelqu'un lui murmurait a l'oreille :

Respire, calme toi, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu es plus forte que ça !

Je peux pas c'est trop dur, il me manque trop dit Hermione toujours en pleurant, elle savait que c'était Drago elle avait reconnu son odeur et sa voix.

Il resserra son étreinte un peu plus et de son autre main il lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui eut un effet radical, elle se calma et se retourna, et vit que Drago l'a regardé, elle n'arrivait pas a savoir ce qu'il penser et ça l'a troublé.

Il l'a lâcha et prit une cigarette et s'assit sur le banc, ce qui l'a sorti de ses rêveries,

Tu fumes ?!

Ça se voit pas ? dit il

T'en as une pour moi ? Drago parut étonné mais offrit une cigarette a Hermione.

Merci pour la robe dit Hermione en recarchant de la fumée

Derien, j'ai eu raison elle te va bien.

C'est quoi cette histoire d'apprentissage ?

J'ai une dette envers toi, tu vas rentrer dans un cercle très privé, les privilégiés, il y a des us et coutumes que tu dois apprendre. Si tu ne m'a pas a tes cotés ta réputation sera inventé et tu ne te ferait jamais réellement respecté !

Et si je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ton cercle ?

Tu y es contraint, ton sang et ta richesse seront connus avant que l'on te voie !

Bon très bien. Merci d'avoir été là je rentre, il fait froid. Hermione se leva et embrassa Drago sur la joue.

Granger refais ça et je t'arrache les yeux ! Elle lui sourit et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Drago était dehors, ça faisait la troisième cigarette qu'il fumait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait aidé ! Il était censé la détesté ! Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne… Et elle était là…Et elle était sang pur… Il avait hâte d'être à Pourdlard…avec elle.

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le hall avec leurs valises et leurs hiboux prêts a partirent. Ils disaient au revoir à Andrew et Eléonore, c'est à ce moment que Dumbeldore arriva.

Bien jeunes gens, approchez vous, je suis désolé d'écourter vos au revoir mais nous avons peut de temps !

Ils toucheront tout les trois une vielle montre et chacun sentit le poids de l'espace temps. Ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard.

Bien, nous voici devant vos appartement, vous avez été nommé préfets en chef tout les deux. Le mot de passe et hypnose. La rentrée est dans 3 jours, vous avez le château pour vous ! Avez-vous des questions ?

Non dirent ils tout les deux. Puis ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce chaleureuse avec une cheminé et deux canapés avec un fauteuil. Une grande table, des tapis au sols et un mur remplit de livre sur toute sa longueur avec sur le mur d'en face un lion et un serpent entremêlés.

Au bout se trouvait deux porte, une marquer du nom d'Hermione, l'autre de Drago. Chacun rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils admiraient les lieux, Hermione avait une chambre au couleur de sa maison et Drago aussi, les deux avaient un mobilier similaire, un bureau, un lit a baldaquin ainsi q'une armoire, une commode et un grand miroir. Puis ils aperçurent une autre porte qu'ils ouvrirent en même temps et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains, il y avait une immense baignoire en marbre noir et un jacuzzi avec une douche et un sauna. Deux lavabos et un miroir sur tout le mur. Le tout dans un marbre de couleur noire. Drago se retourna alors vers Hermione :

« - Alors Granger, t'es prête pour ton initiation ?

Pas maintenant Malfoy ! Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre claqua la porte et Drago entendit une autre s'ouvrir et alla dans le salon, il vit Hermione assise sur le canapé entrain de fumer un cigarette, il alla se poser lourdement sur le fauteuil a cote d'elle et lui dit

Tu m'en doit une je te signale !

Tiens, elle lui jeta une cigarette et un briquet. Bon alors c'est quoi cette initiation ?

Je te l'ai dit tu va être dans un monde de requin, et sans moi tu vas te faire bouffer !

Oh et pourquoi tu feras ça pour moi ?

Je veux voir si tu peux relever mes défis …

Tes défis !? Qui te dis que j'ai envi de jouer a ça avec toi ?

Tu sais ce qu'il y a gagné au moins ?

Non et je m'en fou ! De toute façon tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour ce jeu !

Et c'est toi qui dis ça !

Bon très bien, voila ce que je te propose, tu m'initie a la vie de sale gosse de riche et moi j'essaie de te rendre un peux plus humain ? On va procéder sous formes de paris. On mise l'argent et la réputation.

Très bien. Tu vas retourner à ton statu de sang de bourbe et de pauvre en quelques jours !

Ne crois pas ça ! Je te lance mon premier défi ! Tu as 3 jours pour faire savoir a toute l'école que je suis aussi riche et que mon sang est aussi pure que le tient !

Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

Pfff je savais que t'étais un petit joueur ! Elle se leva et passa à coté de lui mais il se leva et lui attrapa le poignet.

Fais attention a ce que tu dis Granger ! Qu'est ce que j'obtient si je relève ton défi ?

100 gallion le défi gagné plus n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, et ce sera pareil pour moi si je gagne le défi que tu me lanceras ou si tu perds ce que je te lance.

Tout ce que je veux ? dit il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Hermione s'approcha a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et lui répondit :

Oui, tout ce que tu veux…. A ce moment là Drago lâcha son poignet et la saisie par la taille, puis il l'embrassa violement, le baiser n'avait aucune passion, juste un besoin de laisser sortir ses émotions, haine, violence, amour, tristesse, pour les deux c'était une libération. Drago souleva Hermione qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il l'a plaqua avec violence contre le mur, arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur à Hermione. Il baladait ses mains un peu partout sur le corps d'Hermione puis il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et leur regard se croisa…Drago relâcha Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas et retomba lourdement sur le sol, celui ci la regarda, elle était par terre, haletante, les joues rosies et tenté de reprendre ses esprits. Drago lui dit alors,

Fais attention Granger, le jeux vient de commencer…Prend garde a tenir la cadence ! Elle se releva et le plaqua au sol, puis se retrouva a cheval sur lui, elle l'embrassa fougueusement en faisant légèrement bouger son bassin, et lorsqu'elle commença a sentir l'excitation de Drago, elle se releva laissa dérivé ses yeux sur la forme du pantalon de Drago et émit un petit rire, puis s'alluma une cigarette et lui dit :

Tu ne me connais pas Malfoy, j'ai changé… Tu as un adversaire à ta taille… Je ne suis plus la petite prude…Rappelle toi bien de ça… Je te surpasse…et dans tout les domaines ! Tous !

Puis elle partit en direction de sa chambre laissa Malfoy sur le sol, complètement déboussolé…ça allait être encore plus intéressant que prévus….


End file.
